Alguien que luche junto a ti
by Esciam
Summary: Cuando un caso trastoca personalmente a Connie, se da cuenta quién siempre ha estado para ella.


¡Hola, Gente!

Este regalo se lo di en livejournal a sara_f_black, por navidad.

**Disclaimer: **Sin necesidad de ver wiki, puedo decir que el creador de la Ley y el Orden, una serie que ha durado 20 TEMPORADAS, es Dick Wolf. (Después de ver wiki, le puse el Dick en vez de Scott… pero el apellido sí lo conocía, eso es decir mucho). Por lo que los personajes y el formato no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**Alguien que luche junto a ti**

—Aquí está el resumen de los precedentes para el caso López, y la lista de testigos y pruebas de la defensa para el juicio Cohen-Korsakoff. Además, la vista para el otorgamiento de fianza del caso Smith va a ser a las tres.

Cutter vio como Connie buscaba entre los folders que sostenía en el brazo y, luego, le puso dos de ellos en el escritorio mientras terminaba de decir lo anterior.

… Algo pasaba con ella últimamente. Mientras la miraba, su frente se frunció y los ojos redondos se abrieron más, analizándola. Cutter trató de precisar qué era lo diferente en Connie, pero no lo logró.

Lo que sí sabía, era que algo en su semblante lo estaba preocupando desde hacía unos días. Dio un leve resoplido y, mientras ella corroboraba por segunda vez en pocos minutos su celular, se decidió a ir de frente:

—Connie…

—Ya no necesitas nada más, ¿verdad? —ella no lo había interrumpido, porque era evidente que no le había estado oyendo como para interrumpirle intencionalmente. Lo miró un instante, con impaciencia, como esperando el:

—No, no. Nada. Gracias. —que Cutter no le pudo negar.

Connie asintió y sin más preámbulo, salió de la oficina.

Cutter se quedó viendo el resquicio de la puerta, tratando de tener alguna teoría de porqué no le dijo algo del caso de los detectives Lupo y Bernard. El del Jonh Doe que había aparecido muerto hacía unos dos días, con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de tortura… de alguna forma, los casos de esos dos lograban ser los más controversiales, y, tal vez por eso, había llegado a pensar que algo tenía que ver con como estaba ella últimamente.

… Aunque Connie venía diferente desde unos días antes.

**-o-**

—… Tenemos por fin las huellas de uno de los pocos dedos que le quedaba. Aunque estaba muy arrugado por el agua del río, las personas del laboratorio lograron sacarla de alguna forma. Pero, cuando entramos al sistema ¿adivina qué?, su identidad está protegida por el Departamento de Justicia… —decía Bernard, moviendo un poco la cabeza con esa energía característica de él al hablar.

—Por lo que llamé a uno de mis contactos de los días en que trabajaba en contraterrorismo, y este me dijo que eran los de Protección a Testigos los que tenían bloqueada la información del Jonh Doe.

—Por lo que necesitamos de sus servicios —terminó el tema Bernard, mirando a la abogada de la fiscalía Rubirosa.

—Sí, una orden al Departamento de Justicia para que los Marshall nos digan quién era… ¿qué tienen del asesino?

—Nada —respondió Lupo, como si fuera obvio—. Una testigo muy poco fiable, ya que estaba volando en crack, dijo que vio a una 4x4 negra estacionarse en el muelle y tirar algo grande al río cuando iniciaba el amanecer, unas cuatro horas antes de que lo vieran los del ferry. Buscamos cámaras que nos pudieran dar la imagen de la entrada al lugar donde ella dijo que los vio, pero no había alguna que nos diera la placa... nada.

—Por la marca del pantalón que era tan poco conocida, suponemos que el tipo viene de Ohio, en donde se hacen y venden esos pantalones; pero hasta ahora nos dieron el dibujo aproximado de cómo se veía sin los golpes, y pudimos hacer algo con las autoridades de Ohio. Toda la mañana, estuvimos buscando entre las estaciones de bus mientras esperamos encontrar algo en los videos de los aeropuertos. Aún así, sin el nombre…

—Sí, sí. Lo sé… voy a hacer lo posible para que liberen la información. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no preguntan en Narcóticos, Crimen Organizado y Pandillas? En las calles debe haber algo, habladurías de que alguien estuvo torturando por dos días a cierta persona. ¡Algo debe haber!

—¿Estás pidiéndonos que busquemos por un rumor? —preguntó Lupo, extrañado.

—Tener un rumor de quien es el culpable, es mejor que no tener nada. Sólo estoy pidiéndoles que hagan su trabajo —Connie parecía a punto de seguir con algo más pero, tal vez por las expresiones de los otros tres, prefirió tragar saliva para decir—: Yo estaré haciendo el mío.

Y simplemente se fue.

**-o-**

Connie salió del salón lleno de escritorios y, cuando iba a emprender el camino hacia la calle, se dio cuenta de que no podría. Tuvo un mareo y sintió sus piernas de repente débiles, por lo que decidió recostarse en la pared para tragar saliva y tomar aire. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió, se encontró a Cutter a unos metros de ella, caminando desde la salida hacia su altura.

Por un instante, Connie sintió que la desesperación le había invadido el cuerpo, pero se recompuso lo más rápidamente que pudo. Puso su mejor cara de póker y se irguió; sin embargo, la frente fruncida de Cutter no había desaparecido cuando llegó a su lado.

—Te creí esperando por la audiencia de fianza del caso Smith.

—Eso hago, pero ahora lo esperaré mientras preparo una orden para el caso de Lupo y Bernard. —pareció que él iba a decir algo, pero ella lo cortó al empezar su camino de salida y decir—: Nos vemos en corte.

Salió por la puerta con un paso energético y rápido.

Cutter se le quedó viendo y estaba a punto de seguirla, cuando prefirió entrar a donde se encontraban los escritorios de los detectives. Fácilmente encontró el camino a los de Lupo y Bernard. Sin importarle mucho que uno estaba enfrascado en unos papeles y el otro en el teléfono, su saludo fue:

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando?

**-o-**

Connie iba caminando por la calle. El maletín al hombro, gabardina, gorro y bufanda iban bien puestos sobre su cuerpo. Estaba tan pálida que sus labios se habían amoratado, además que castañeaba un poco los dientes.

Sin embargo, nada en su pose corporal daba fe de que sintiera frío, pues estaba muy ocupada oyendo el pitido de su celular llamando. Al quinto toque, le respondieron:

—"_¡Hola! Estás llamando a Connie Rubirosa. En este momento no estoy en casa, por lo que llámame al celular o deja un mensaje después del tono". _—y el tono vino justo después de eso.

Connie empezó a hablar en seguida:

—Rodri, soy yo —se dio una pequeña pausa para conseguir la fuerza de decir—: ya vi el retrato aproximado y el Jonh Doe sí es Ignacio. —tomó aire y se quedó a la par de su auto, mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras—: En la noche nos vemos, no te vayas antes de vernos, por favor. —y colgó.

Como si temiera que lo que acaba de decir hubiera llegado a oídos indeseados, antes de abrir el auto y entrar en él miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie reparando en ella. Algo menos temerosa, inició su marcha a la corte.

**-o-**

El dedo enguantado tocó un botón específico de la contestadora, por la que una voz femenina y computarizada dijo: "_Mensajes borrados"._

El hombre alto, con una contextura gruesa que empezaba a ser obesa, moreno y totalmente calvo; volvió a ver al corredor entre la sala y la puerta, donde otro hombre más joven y vestido informalmente, le daba un puntapié en la cabeza a un tercero caído en el suelo que, aunque tenía la boca tapada con una tela, intentaba gritar. Después del puntapié, se había quedado totalmente quieto y en silencio.

—¡Cuidado, que lo necesitamos vivo! —exclamó el más alto.

El otro lo miró y le dijo hasta indignado:

—Sé lo que hago… ahora, ayúdame a sacarlo rápido…

**-o-**

Cuando recibió la llamada de van Buren, a Cutter no le importó que le pidiera que fuera a la comisaría sin decirle de qué se trataba y cuando era tan tarde. Sabía que debía ser importante y tuvo su confirmación cuando entró a la oficina de la teniente, donde lo esperaban ella, Bernard y Lupo. No pudo más que abrir un poco los ojos y enfilar la vista entre ellos, buscando respuestas en sus rostros serios; antes que tener que decir:

—¿Es sobre el Jonh Doe?

—Es sobre Connie. —fue al punto van Buren.

Lupo se había quedado de pie con los brazos cruzados, por lo que él tomó rápidamente la silla que aún estaba sin usar. Su boca estaba abierta con algo parecido al miedo, pero no sorprendido.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó, cuando pudo hablar.

—El Jonh Doe contactó con Connie…

El ceño fruncido de Cutter le dijo a Lupo que necesitaba más explicación que eso, por lo que Bernard se la dio:

—Con el retrato hablado en las manos, le hicimos caso a la recomendación de ella y fuimos a Narcóticos, Crimen Organizado y Pandillas a preguntar sobre el Jonh Doe y si sabían de alguien que hubiera estado torturando a alguien.

—En Pandillas no encontramos algo, pero en Crimen Organizado, McMahan vio el dibujo y en seguida nos dio un nombre: Ignacio Jiménez, testigo protegido desde hace unos cinco años, en contra de un cartel colombiano. Lo conoció antes de que el caso lo tomara la DEA, a él, su esposa Mariana Jiménez y sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, Juan Robles y Rodrigo Rubirosa. —Lupo había estado moviendo un poco su mano para dar más énfasis a lo que decía, aunque no era necesario, porque la impresión que tuvo Cutter ante la noticia fue tan grande, que se irguió por un respingo y miró hacia van Buren, como esperando corroboración. Ella asintió.

—Llamé a los Marshall y, después de cobrar algunos favores, supe que sí, Rodrigo Rubirosa es hermano de Connie. Los cuatro: Jiménez, su esposa, Juan Robles y Rodrigo Rubirosa, eran importantes testigos contra el tráfico de drogas y un poderoso cartel colombiano. Hace una semana, apareció asesinada Mariana Jiménez y su hijo, mientras su esposo desapareció y, poco después, también Rodrigo. Aunque los dos no estaban viviendo en el mismo estado, al parecer seguían teniendo contacto.

—Sí pero, ¿cómo puede probar que él estuvo en contacto con Connie?

Van Buren cogió su celular después de decir un leve: "Disculpen" y retirarse hacia la salida para no incomodar cuando lo contestara.

Lupo y Bernard empezaron a explicarle a la vez; finalmente, por cortesía de su compañero, Lupo tomó la palabra:

—... él se contactó con la hermana de la esposa por teléfono. En el registro vimos el número desde el cual llamaba y, luego de saber lo de Connie y por lo extraña que ha estado con este caso, revisamos el de ella. El mismo número, tres veces, habían llamado a su casa y duraron varios minutos hablando.

El abogado asintió y se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia alguna parte en el suelo no tan limpio de la oficina, pensando…

—¿Alguna idea de por qué nos escondería esa información? —quiso empezar el interrogatorio Bernard.

Cutter lo volvió a ver, de mal humor.

—Pudieron haberle preguntado a ella.

—Y nosotros que creíamos que estábamos teniendo una cortesía para con ustedes… —dijo Bernard, no con un tono enojado, sino más bien irónico.

Cutter iba a decirle algo, pero prefirió preguntar:

—¿Qué sucede? —a van Buren, que se volvía hacia ellos con un rostro preocupado.

—Es Connie. Dice que llegó a su casa y vio signos de pelea. También que había estado dándole asilo a su hermano y que cree que lo han secuestrado las mismas personas que mataron a Ignacio Jiménez…

Sin mediar palabra, todos se pusieron en camino.

**-o-**

Cuando llegaron, McCoy estaba por entrar al edificio como ellos.

—¿También los llamó? —fue su saludo.

Alguno de ellos le asintió antes de entrar al lugar.

El departamento ya era toda una escena del crimen. Había dos policías en uniforme y por lo menos otros dos de los criminalistas tomando fotos por el lugar, que en verdad estaba revuelto y estropeado. Connie se encontraba sentada, hablando con un detective, cuando ellos entraron.

Los vió enseguida, dejando de decir lo que sea que estaba diciendo. Al principio, pareció hasta algo aliviada de ver a van Buren, Lupo, Bernard y McCoy entrar; pero, cuando fueron seguidos de Cutter, la sorpresa no le fue del todo agradable. Aún así, se puso en pie para ir hacia ellos, abrazándose a sí misma a la vez.

—… ¡Ey! ¡Señorita…! —decía el detective, siguiéndola con impaciencia.

—Son el Cartel Echeverría de Colombia. —Connie lo ignoró totalmente y le habló a van Buren, como si los demás no existieran y con una firmeza no natural, visible por la forma rápida en que pronunciaba las palabras—. Ellos deben tener a mi hermano. Según lo que él me dijo, ese cartel sigue teniendo empleados en el sur del Bronx y cerca de los muelles del sur. En algún lugar de esos dos deben estar. Imagino que crimen organizado…

—Connie, Connie… —van Buren le hizo unos movimientos con la mano, lentos, pausados que, sin embargo, lograron hacer que ella mantuviera silencio— Ten por seguro que cuando des esa información en tu declaración, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo. Ahora, desde el principio: ¿por qué no nos dijiste que conocías al Jonh Doe?

Connie la miró con esa desesperada resignación de quién se ve atrapado.

—No sabía que era él hasta que vi el retrato aproximado… —dio un suspiro derrotista, y siguió diciendo—: él y mi hermano estaban en protección a testigos. Aunque el contrato con los Marshall dice que no pueden contactarse con las familiares y conocidos, a nosotros no nos pone restricciones al respecto. Por eso no le dije desde el inicio. Además, aunque les hubiera dicho el nombre real de él, ahora debía tener otro y… Al final, nada de eso es importante, sino saber quién lo torturó y mató, y quién se llevó a mi hermano.

La comandante se le quedó viendo un instante, de mal humor. Aunque, finalmente, empezó a dar órdenes sin dejar de ver a la fiscal de distrito Rubirosa, como diciéndole que las cosas no iban a quedar así.

—Michaels, sigue cogiendo la declaración. Lupo, Bernard; ustedes investigarán el caso. —los dos detectives asintieron y fueron hacia los CSI. Connie, bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe y compañero de trabajo, regresó al sofá para terminar la declaración. Van Buren tomó su celular y, mientras buscaba un teléfono en concreto, habló haciendo un ligero movimiento hacia McCoy—. Imagino que querrá hablar con su subordinada luego.

—Lo más pronto posible… —respondió McCoy. Los dos habían hablado con un extraño tono, como si sintieran al otro un subordinado.

—Cuando termine con la declaración. Mientras, llamaré a los de Crimen Organizado.

McCoy asintió y se quedó ahí, cerca de la entrada mientras van Buren salía y Cutter se adentraba sin razón aparente, o tal vez para estar cerca de Connie, que se concentraba en declarar.

**-o-**

Cuando Michaels se fue con la declaración hacia Bernard, Connie se quedó viendo sin mirar alrededor, abrazándose; pensando lejanamente en que después de eso, lo más seguro no levantarían cargos por obstrucción de la justicia en contra de ella.

Cutter, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la miraba sin saber bien qué hacer. Se veía algo pálida, distante, tal vez un poco en shock; pero no parecía haber perdido la compostura.

Algo se movió por el rabillo de sus ojos y el abogado miró a su jefe que se acercaba hacia ellos. De alguna forma, eso lo convenció de ir a sentarse al sillón donde estaba ella.

De pie frente a ellos, McCoy tenía esa expresión de ojos algo entrecerrados y cejas medio fruncidas… la que decía que la situación era seria.

—¿Y bien?

Connie levantó la vista y lo miró. Empezó a hablar y, al parecer, le dijo todo lo que había pasado: Hacía algunos días, su hermano apareció en la noche frente a su casa, pidiéndole asilo. Le contó que no sólo la esposa e hijo de Ignacio Jiménez habían aparecido muertos; sino también que él se salvó de una balacera, desde un auto frente a su casa, por puro milagro y que un tal Stuart Fillion que había ingresado al programa hacía un año, relacionado también con los carteles de droga, pero mexicanos; había muerto de la misma manera que casi muere él.

—… cuando me lo dijo —siguió hablando Connie, después de darse a la idea de que debía contar todo— no le creí, mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco… paranoico. Pero ahora pienso que puede ser muy posible —tragó saliva y miró hacia McCoy—: él me dijo que tantos atentados tan cercanos entre sí, sólo podían significar que los Marshall debían tener un traidor entre ellos.

Cutter miró de ella a su jefe y de nuevo a Connie en un gesto casi espasmódico. Sin embargo, no dijo algo, estaba analizando la situación.

—Los Marshall no han dado ninguna información de que ellos crean que sea así.

Aunque parecía una información dada por McCoy para desestimar la idea y tranquilizar a Connie, ella más bien abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con cierta indignación y miedo:

—¿Ya saben los Marshall lo de mi hermano? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Ayer en la tarde —le respondió un hombre que acaba de llegar.

Los tres miraron con curiosidad. El nuevo interlocutor iba vestido en traje negro, que parecía ajustado por una contextura musculosa que empezaba a ser obesa. Su piel morena relucía en su cabeza totalmente rasurada.

—… James Donnelly, de los Marshall de New York —dijo van Buren que, se dieron cuenta los abogados, estaba escoltando al hombre—. Va a trabajar con nosotros en la investigación.

Connie, que había estado todo ese momento en una posición más bien encorvada, se irguió mirando al hombre con una expresión indescifrable.

**-o-**

Esa noche estuvo en vela e impotente.

Sabía que la policía y los Marshall estaban buscando a su hermano lo mejor que podían. Y ella… simplemente estaba ahí, en la habitación de un hotel, con su computadora personal. Tal vez por una pizca de buena suerte entre tanta situación extrema; la había dejado en la oficina y por eso no había quedado como intocable en su departamento, por ser parte de la escena del crimen.

McCoy se había ido a diferentes citas con los encargados del juicio Echeverría, después de que estuvo seguro que ellos y ciertos jueces, se encargarían de las órdenes de allanamiento que parecían acrecentarse a cada llamada que recibían por parte de los detectives de la policía. Dado que era una situación extrema, los policías entraban en los lugares al saber que el Juez de turno firmaba la orden que ellos les enviaban por Fax.

A Connie le hubiera gustado creer que tanto movimiento por parte de las autoridades en la búsqueda de su hermano era por su hermano en sí, pero sabía que no era por eso. Se trataba de salvar el caso contra René Echeverría, el apoderado en New York de ese poderoso cartel familiar. Si… algo le pasaba a Rodrigo, sólo tendrían un testigo no tan importante en el juicio contra él.

Era poco después de las tres de la mañana y Connie se masajeaba el rostro como para querer despertarse, mientras Cutter se acercaba a ella con dos tazas de café en las manos.

El olor del preciado líquido la hizo dejar de cerrar los ojos y ver a donde venía ese aroma. Su compañero de trabajo le dedicó algo parecido a una leve sonrisa y le tendió el vaso.

Connie de repente sintió una oleada tan fuerte de agradecimiento, que simplemente sintió como le sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso con cierto temblor en la mano. No era sólo el café, se trataba de un agradecimiento por todo. Era extraño, por un instante había dejado de sentirse sola en esa situación. La mujer empezó a abrir la boca para agradecerle, cuando el celular empezó a sonar y ella volvió de nuevo a esa noche en que esperaba por saber si su hermano estaba muerto o, en el mejor de los casos, estaba siendo torturado. Contestó al instante:

—Connie Rubirosa.

**-o-**

La noche era oscura y tan fría que la nariz de Lupo estaba enrojecida, como sus pómulos, mientras el aire salía blanco de su boca al hablar.

—Ya lo tenemos. —fue al punto.

—_¿Cómo está? _—preguntó la mujer, al instante.

Lupo miró hacia un lado. Los policías, uniformados y con chalecos antibalas, estaban alrededor de una camioneta negra y dos patrullas, llevando a personas arrestadas. Más allá de donde estaba, que parecía una zona de varias bodegas viejas, se encontraba la ambulancia, en donde los paramédicos estaban subiendo a alguien cubierto de una cobija oscura.

Bernard le asintió a su compañero, como si hubiera sabido que le preguntaba por la condición del hombre y entonces, Lupo le respondió:

—Vivo.

**-o-**

Los tres hombres no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Habían pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela. Sin embargo, a pesar de los rostros pálidos y las ojeras, el cabello algo desaliñado como la ropa; sus expresiones eran todo lo tranquilas que podían ser.

Conversaban mientras miraban por la ventana a Connie sentada junto a su hermano inconsciente.

Alrededor de ellos, el hospital y su habitual actividad, parecía respetar el espacio circundante a esa habitación. El pasillo en que estaban se encontraba solitario, a excepción de Lupo, Bernard, Cutter y dos Marshalls apostados en la entrada de la habitación, como protección.

—Lo encontramos en una de las propiedades de la hermana de la esposa de René Echeverría, junto a tres "interrogadores". —Bernard hizo las comillas con las manos—. Creemos que cuando entramos, le dieron el tiro en el pecho.

—¿Qué dicen los doctores? —preguntó Cutter.

—Que está estable, pero no fuera de peligro. Eso ya es mucho, creemos que el sicario estaba apuntando al corazón… —terminó Lupo.

Se dio un silencio entre los tres, mientras Bernard se masajeaba los ojos, Cutter se tragaba un bostezo y Lupo miraba hacia un lado, desde donde venía caminando James Donnelly. No parecía de muy buen humor al llegar a su altura:

—¿Nada ha cambiado? —fue su saludo.

—Hace poco despertó, estaba muy sedado, pero logró pedir por Connie.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos como única respuesta a lo que le dijera Cutter sin casi verlo, porque estaba muy ocupado en vigilar a su compañera, que caminaba hacia ellos.

—Señorita Rubirosa, ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermano? —preguntó el Marshall después de que ella salió de la sala y uno de los dos centinelas cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Como se esperaría después de lo que pasó las últimas horas —respondió ella, algo cortante—. Acaba de dormirse de nuevo.

El Marshall asintió y fue hacia sus subalternos. Mientras, los tres hombres parecían querer acercarse a ella y, a la vez, no dejarse hacerlo. Bernard fue el primero que decidió despedirse de los demás y salir del hospital. Cuando lo hizo, Lupo miró a Connie y dijo al fin:

—Te llevo al hotel, si lo deseas.

—No, no es necesario. Me quedaré aquí, pero gracias.

Él le asintió y salió a continuación, después de enviarle una mirada de despedida al abogado, que fue el siguiente en hablar:

—No te preocupes por las dos audiencias que tenías mañana, me haré cargo de ellas.

—Gracias, Cutter.

Él se le quedó mirando como solía hacerlo cuando analizaba algo. Se había dado cuenta de que no le daba las gracias porque la iba a cubrir en el trabajo, y eso lo hizo sonreír con cierta arrogancia que ella obvió, al simplemente decirle:

—Buenas noches. —sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Buenas noches.

Y él se fue mientras ella negaba, cansada, y se sentaba en una banca de tres sillas unidas, con vista a la sala de su hermano.

**-o-**

Cuando despertó alarmada, Connie se levantó enseguida de la banca y se puso en pie, sin importarle que la espalda y el cuello se resintieran por la mala posición en que se había dormido…

Había oído un carrito y muchos pasos apresurados pasar a su lado, y eso la hizo levantarse al instante.

Con horror se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, esas personas habían entrado al cuarto unipersonal de su hermano. En ese momento, trataban de resucitarlo haciendo RCP y, luego, con descargas eléctricas en su pecho.

Estaba tan paralizada, tan espantada, que no podía más que quedarse mirando algo que no podía explicarse que fuera realidad.

Más allá de la cama, dando espacio a los doctores y enfermeras, el señor Donnelly también veía la escena…

**-o-**

Cuando Cutter entró con la llave que también le habían dado a él en el hotel, se la encontró con la maleta hecha para irse de nuevo a su casa que dejaba ser una escena del crimen; aunque en ese momento parecía demasiado absorta frente a la computadora personal, leyendo.

Sin saber bien qué decir o hacer, se acercó a ella, para ver qué estaba haciendo. Parecía estar leyendo algún reporte de los criminalistas.

Frunció el ceño, algo perturbado:

—No encontraron nada anormal, Connie —dijo, con prudencia.

—Trazas de su saliva en la almohada —le rebatió ella, sin siquiera volverlo a ver. Luego, se susurró a ella misma—: El muy maldito lo asfixió con su propia almohada.

—O, dada la posición en que se durmió de nuevo cuando saliste, es posible que haya caído su saliva a la almohada de forma natural —refutó Cutter, como si estuvieran hablando de un simple hipotético.

Ella lo volvió a ver y entrecerró los ojos, exigiéndole que la tomara en serio.

—Estuve buscando información, Cutter. —Connie le pasó un fajo de papeles, que, al verlos, lo hizo abrir un poco más los ojos:

—¿De los Marshall? ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—Soy una familiar a la que le mataron a su hermano cuando se suponía que debían estar protegido, como los Jiménez y Juan Robles, que desapareció ayer. Temieron a la mala publicidad y, además, soy una abogada competente que hizo que la Corte Suprema dictara una orden para que nos dieran esa información a esta fiscalía.

—¿Y qué encontraste en ellos? —preguntó, impresionado.

—Donnelly estuvo al tanto de los paraderos de ellos y de Fillion, el otro testigo muerto del que me contó Rodri…

—Como varios agentes y funcionarios dentro de la Agencia… —le respondió él, pero se había sentado junto a Connie. Lo estaba diciendo con tono de abogado de la acusación que quiere franquear un obstáculo de la defensa.

Mientras Cutter miraba mejor el archivo en la computadora que ella había abierto de nuevo, Connie no pudo evitar mirarlo y quedarse en silencio un instante, antes de volver a lo que decía:

—Estoy trabajando en tratar de descartar a varios otros…

De alguna forma, si Cutter también ponía de esa testaruda pasión en el caso del complot que le dijera su hermano muerto, sentía que en verdad no estaba haciendo una locura… Ya no estaba sola en la lucha.

**-o-**

McCoy no estaba feliz. De hecho, se encontraba en ese punto de quiebre donde bien podría decir: "¡Al demonio! Hagan lo que tienen pensando hacer" o "¡Ni se les ocurra hacer eso! Tienen que hacer esto"… Cutter y Connie se estaban ahí en la oficina, frente a él y de pie, esperando el veredicto.

Sabían que no tenían mucho: Donnelly pudo haber dado la información de los paraderos de todos los testigos que terminaron muertos o desaparecidos, como algunas personas más de la agencia de los Marshall. No encontraron algún pago por ello en sus cuentas, pero sí que cerró todas ellas un mes antes de que empezaran a suceder las muertes. También, que una de sus hijas había sido brutalmente golpeada en un asalto unos tres días antes de que él vaciara las cuentas. Sólo uno de los asaltantes fue detenido, un mexicano que prefirió callarse a hacer un trato con Connie y Cutter cuando lo visitaron a la cárcel… se sabía de nexos de él con un cartel de la droga de su país, el mismo para el que la muerte de Fillion sería provechosa.

Con esa evidencia se podría tener la tesis de que Donnelly, de alguna forma, pudo haber contraído una deuda con gente de los carteles latinoamericanos, o quizás, que ellos se dieron cuenta de en donde trabajaba y cuales eran sus testigos; y lo empezaron a presionar con la vida de sus allegados. Él intentó pagarles con dinero para que lo dejaran en paz, ellos le dan una señal por medio del asalto a su hija, Donnelly termina haciendo lo que ellos querían: darle el paradero de los testigos que le habían pedido.

Sin embargo, todo era muy circunstancial. Ni siquiera tenían un nexo entre él y cartel Echeverría, y el hecho de que también se encontrara las huellas de su mano en la almohada de Rodrigo, podía ser explicado como que se la acomodó. ¿Y el que al señor Rubirosa se muriera justo cuando el compañero Marshall de Donnelly fue al baño? Mala suerte. No habían pruebas de que Rodrigo fuera asesinado, se pudo asfixiar porque el pulmón izquierdo fue baleado y el derecho, golpeado en algún momento entre las horas de tortura.

Aún así, Connie y Cutter, junto a Lupo y luego, Bernard y van Buren, estuvieron de acuerdo en que la idea de que un agente de los Marshall fuera sucio, explicaban las muertes de los Jiménez, Fillion, Rodrigo y la desaparición de Juan Robles en tan pocas semanas de diferencia. ¿Por qué habían torturado a los señores Jiménez y a Rubirosa? Ahí había algo a favor de la hipótesis de que Donnelly podía ser ese agente corrupto: La oficina de New York no tenía la información de su paradero. Robles fue a dar a la de Alburquerque, la cual no le había dado la dirección nueva del testigo a los de New York. Así de paranoicos eran y con razón, al parecer.

Tal vez los torturadores creyeron que Jiménez o Rodrigo se pudieron haber mantenido en contacto esos años con Robles. Connie decía que su hermano nunca falló en llamarla para su cumpleaños y sabía que Jiménez y él estaban en contacto también. Ellos pudieron saber dónde estaba Robles, al contactar con los familiares de él, con los que el hombre se pudo haber comunicado.

Después de una semana en que todos los involucrados estuvieron recabando esa información como podían, creyeron estar listos para ir a ver a McCoy sin que él los despachara diciéndoles que ya tenían a los torturadores apresados y que dejaran esas ideas conspiratorias pasar.

Estaban seguros que no les dirían eso, pero no sabían qué les iba a decir. Por fin, McCoy dejó de mirarlos a ellos, como si los sopesara o analizara. Volvió a erguirse después de tener la espalda en el respaldar de su silla todo ese tiempo, cogió su teléfono y empezó a teclear mientras decía:

—Vayan a por Connelly, para que lo interroguen sobre el dinero que sacó del banco y lo de su hija. Regresen donde el asaltante en la cárcel y presiónenlo, hagan todo lo que puedan para encontrar el nexo entre el cartel Echeverría y el mexicano… ¡Encuéntrenme evidencias! Yo llamaré al capitán de la oficina de New York de los Marshall, para que el agente de asuntos internos que ha estado investigando ahí lo del posible agente corrupto, se contacte con ustedes…

Connie simplemente sonreía, no podía dejar de sonreír. Por lo que Cutter fue el que respondió:

—Sí señor.

Cuando los dos iban a empezar a salir mientras McCoy hablaba con una recepcionista, él de repente subió de nuevo la mirada y puso una mano en el auricular:

—Connie.

—¿Sí?

—No creo que lo podamos tener por lo de tu hermano, pero un Marshall corrupto… no se quedarán impunes sus muertes.

Connie asintió con resignación. Sin embargo, Cutter respondió diciendo lo que él pensaba:

—No lo sabemos, no lo hemos presionado. Podría conseguir su declaración. —y lo dijo totalmente convencido.

McCoy lo miró con condescendia y Connie, sorprendida. Cuando su jefe volvió a su llamada, Cutter salió de la sala.

**-o-**

Mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de su compañero, Connie tuvo que preguntar:

—¿En verdad crees que él lo dirá?

—Puedo intentar que lo haga.

—¿Y si no lo mató?

Apenas habían llegado a la oficina de él y ahí, él adentro y ella afuera de la entrada, Cutter la miró, de cierto mal humor y con un tono menos profesional:

—¿En verdad crees eso?

Ella tuvo que bajar la mirada. Tener ganas de llorar mientras alguien como Cutter la analizaba, no era una de las cosas más confortables. Aún así, le respondió:

—Yo estoy convencida de que lo mató, pero no creí que tú…

Cutter se explicó mientras se adentraba a su escritorio, ella lo siguió:

—No importa que él le haya puesto la almohada en el rostro o simplemente dijera tu dirección en cuanto le dieron la información de que te contactaste con Jiménez… como fuera, él firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Por alguna razón, parecía que para Cutter era tan personal, que la afrenta había sido en contra de él, y que Donnelly había firmado su propia "sentencia de muerte", no tanto la de Rodrigo.

—… El asesinato de tu hermano no quedará impune —terminó de decir Cutter. Se lo juró, viéndola con la potencia de su convencimiento en el porte altivo, pero dedicándole una mirada hasta cariñosa.

Mientras él se sentaba, Connie sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo. Por primera vez era consciente de que _era _personal para Cutter… y no tanto por Rodrigo, sino porque ella.

También tuvo conciencia de que él no la acompañaba en su lucha, sino que era una lucha de los dos… no supo cuando lo hizo, pero se dio cuenta de que había dejado su mano en la de él, antes de decirle:

—Gracias…

Cutter movió su mano para tomar la de ella con suavidad, luego la acarició levemente con el pulgar, antes de verla a su rostro de una manera que Connie supo y sintió que había tenido razón en lo que había pensado.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso fue, espero les haya gustado en algo, como a ella le gustó. Chau!

13


End file.
